gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Varys
Varys, manchmal auch „''Die Spinne''“ genannt, ist eine Figur in Game of Thrones. Er wird von Conleth Hill gespielt und tritt erstmals in der dritten Folge der ersten Staffel der Serie auf. Varys ist ein raffinierter und rätselhafter Eunuch mit geheimnisvoller Vergangenheit. Er dient dem der kleine Rat als königlichem Oberspion oder "Meister der Flüsterer". Varys verbirgt seine wahren Motive hinter unterwürfigem Gehabe. Nur wenige mögen ihn und noch weniger trauen ihm. Er macht es sich zu seiner Aufgabe, alles über alle in Erfahrung zu bringen. Seine Spione nennt er seine "kleinen Vögelchen". Diese halten sich, wie er behauptet, überall auf, sogar im Norden. Varys ist für die Begnadigung von Jorah dem Andalen verantwortlich, der anschließend von ihm als Spion in Essos eingesetzt wurde, bis er seine Loyalität auf Daenerys Targaryen verlagerte. Seitdem nutzt Varys andere Spione, um sich über die Lage in Essos auf dem laufenden zu halten, auf die er über seinen Freund Illyrio Mopatis ebenfalls Einfluss nimmt. Er wird gelegentlich „''Die Spinne''“ genannt, weil sich sein Netz von Spitzeln scheinbar überall hin erstreckt. Ein anderer Grund für diesen Namen ist, dass Varys sich meist still im Hintergrund hält, aber doch mit äußerster Vorsicht die Fäden zieht. Freundschaftliche Rivalität bringt er dem anderen Oberspion bei Hofe entgegen: Lord Petyr Baelish alias "Kleinfinger". Auch freundet sich Varys mit Tyrion Lennister an und stellt fest, dass dieser, im Gegensatz zu ehrenhaften Männern wie Eddard Stark, sehr wohl in der Lage ist, das Intrigenspiel am Hof von Königsmund mitzuspielen. Varys trägt keine Adelstitel, weil er nicht in Westeros geboren wurde. Er wird aber als Lord bezeichnet, da er zum "Kleinen Rat" gehört, welcher traditionell aus Lords besteht. Tatsächlich stammt er jedoch aus der niedersten Gesellschaftsschicht, war zunächst Teil einer fahrenden Schauspielgruppe, von der er gelernt hat, stets seine Maske zu wahren und seine Rolle zu spielen, später Bettler, Prostituierter und Meisterdieb, bis ihn seine Handlungen bis ganz an die Spitze des Reiches brachten. Biografie Staffel 1 Lord Varys begrüßt Ned Stark im kleinen Rat zusammen mit Renly Baratheon, Petyr Baelish und Pycelle. Er ist der Meister der Flüsterer und unterhält das weitreichendste Netz von Spionen (von ihm nur "Vögelchen" genannt) in Westeros und Essos. Er ist zugegen, als Catelyn Stark in Königsmund eintrifft, welche Informationen über den Mordversuch an ihrem Sohn Bran sammeln und zugleich Ned warnen will. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Varys schon längst über Catelyns eigentlich geheimen Aufbruch gen Süden informiert war und Baelish davon unterrichtete, welcher wiederum Cat und Rodrik Cassel in eines seiner Bordelle bringen ließ. Dort wartete auch Varys auf sie, um sie sogleich nach dem Dolch zu fragen, von dem sie dachte, niemand sonst wüsste davon. In diesem kurzen Aufeinandertreffen wird Varys umfangreiches Spionagenetz und sein Einfluss ersichtlich. Den Besitzer des Dolches kennt überraschender weise nicht er, sondern Baelish, der ihn einst durch eine Wette auf einem Turnier an Tyrion Lennister verlor. Im weiteren Verlauf wird zudem erkennbar, dass nicht nur Varys, sondern auch Baelish und die Königin über Spitzel verfügen, wenngleich nicht so umfangreich. Dies führt teilweise zu einem verbalen Schlagabtausch auf höchstem Niveau zwischen Varys und Baelish, die sich nur via vagen Andeutungen unterhalten. Varys versorgt den kleinen Rat mit Nachrichten über Daenerys Targaryen, welche er von Ser Jorah Mormont im Gegenzug für eine Begnadigung erhält. So unterrichtet er König Robert von deren Heirat und baldigen Schwangerschaft. Während Ned Stark versucht, das Reich für König Robert zu verwalten und zugleich von Baelish bei den Nachforschungen zum Tod von Jon Arryn unterstützt wird, scheint Varys eigene Ziele zu verfolgen. So wird er unbemerkt von Arya Stark belauscht, als er sich mit seinem langjährigem Freund Illyrio Mopatis in den Verließen des Roten Bergfrieds unterhält. Arya kann ihn jedoch nur hören und nicht sehen und weiß deshalb nicht, wer er ist, da sie Varys noch nie getroffen hat. Bei jenem Gespräch deutet Varys einen baldigen Krieg zwischen dem Löwen (Lennister) und dem Wolf (Stark), aufgrund der Spannungen zwischen den beiden Häusern, an. Beide erkennen, dass ein Krieg ihnen momentan nichts nützt und Illyrio befürwortet einen baldigen Tod von Ned Stark. Unerwarteterweise begibt sich Varys zu Ned Stark und warnt ihn davor, dass König Robert demnächst dieselbe Krankheit befallen könnte wie Jon Arryn und lenkt ihn zu der Annahme, dass Jons ehemaliger Knappe und jetziger Ser Hugh etwas mit dessen Tod zu tun haben könnte. Leider ist Ser Hugh aber vor kurzem durch die Hand des Lennister-Vasallen Gregor Clegane "versehentlich" beim Turnier getötet worden. Durch Varys' Andeutungen kommt Ned Stark immer mehr zu der Auffassung, dass die Lennisters mit beiden Todesfällen etwas zu tun haben könnten. Nachdem durch eine Verkettung rascher Ereignisse Robert stirbt und Ned wegen Verrat inhaftiert wird, ist es Varys, der diesen als einziger im Verlies besucht. Varys versucht, ihn zu überzeugen, zum Wohle seiner Töchter den Anspruch Joffreys auf den Thron anzuerkennen, was er vorher vehement bestritten hat. Zugleich ist Varys bemüht, zusammen mit den anderen Ratsmitgliedern und unter Sansa Starks Mithilfe bei Cersei eine Begnadigung für Ned Stark zu erreichen. Letztendlich wird dieser stattgegeben, sollte Ned Joffrey seinen Verrat gestehen und ihn als seinen König anerkennen. Varys gelingt es schließlich, Ned dahingehend zu überreden. Auf Neds Frage, wem Varys eigentlich diene, antwortet jener: "Dem Reich - einer muss es ja schließlich tun.". Varys ist jedoch ebenso wie alle anderen Anwesenden überrascht, als bei Neds öffentlichem "Geständnis" Joffrey Neds sofortigen Tod befiehlt, den er nicht mehr verhindern kann. Staffel 2 Nachdem Tyrion vorübergehend zur Hand des Königs ernannt wurde, schließen sich er und Varys immer mehr zusammen. Varys' Wertschätzung erfährt Tyrion insbesondere, nachdem es ihm gelungen ist, Pycelle als indiskretes Ratsmitglied zu enttarnen und ihn einzusperren, obwohl Pycelle bekräftigt, stets den Lennisters (besonders Tywin und Cersei) gedient zu haben. Varys erkennt, dass Tyrion gewillt ist, in erster Linie dem Reich und nicht dem Haus Lennister zu dienen. Den eigentlich verbotenen Aufenthalt von Shae in Königsmund behält Varys für sich. Zudem gibt er zu erkennen, dass er sich von ihm in Zukunft noch Großes erwartet. Einstweilen unterhalten sich Varys und Tyrion auf dieselbe Art, wie Varys es mit Baelish hält, jedoch nicht aus Rivalität, sondern aus persönlicher Sympathie. Varys unterrichtet auch Tyrion darüber, dass im Osten Daenerys immer mehr an Einfluss gewinnt und nun auch über Drachen verfüge. Dieses "Spiel" wollen sie jedoch erst spielen, wenn das vorherige gegen Stannis Baratheon beendet sei. Tyrion gesteht dabei ein, dass er nie gedacht hätte, jemals soviel Macht zu haben und so viel gefallen daran zu finden, einschließlich der Intrigen (Spiele). Varys versorgt Tyrion in Vorbereitung der Entscheidungsschlacht gegen Stannis mit Plänen der Stadt und Büchern und über Belagerungstaktiken. In der Nacht der Schlacht an der Schwarzwasserbucht erachtet Varys Tyrion als den einzigen Mann, der Stannis aufhalten kann. Er hofft inständig, dass er wohlbehalten aus der Schlacht zurückkehren möge. Als Tyrion schwer verwundet nach der Schlacht in seinen neuen Gemächern (die Schlacht wurde durch das Erscheinen seines Vaters Tywin gewonnen, Tyrion umgehend seines Amtes enthoben und in neue Gemächer verlegt) versucht, zu genesen, ist es Varys, der ihn als einziger neben seinem treuen Knappen Podrick besucht. Varys gibt Tyrion zu verstehen, ihn demnächst nicht mehr so häufig besuchen zu können, was dieser zunächst als Abkehr von einem Verlorenem auffasst. Doch Varys bekräftigt seine mittlerweile situierte Freundschaft zu Tyrion, in dem er ihm Shae zuführt. Staffel 3 In der dritten Staffel erzählt Varys Tyrion, wie er entmannt wurde. Er zog als kleiner Junge mit einer Schauspielertruppe durch die Lande. Dabei verkaufte man ihn an einen "gewissen" Mann. Varys betont seine damalige Angst vor diesem Mann, sagt jedoch auch, dass seine Befürchtungen bei weitem nicht so schlimm gewesen sind, wie das, was der Mann ihm angetan hat: Er gab ihm einen Trank, der Varys' Körper erschlaffen lies. So konnte sich der kleine Junge nicht wehren und auch nicht schreien, als der "Hexenmeister" ihn mit einem gebogenem Dolch komplett kastrierte und danach seine Männlichkeit verbrannte. Aus dem Rauch kamen zwei Augen und sagten etwas in einer anderen Sprache; dieses Erlebnis verfolgt Varys noch heute, weswegen er jedwede Magie verabscheut - und vor allem gegen Stannis und dessen Rote Priesterin Melisandre arbeitet, die ebenfalls Blutmagie praktiziert. Der Hexenmeister setzte Varys daraufhin zum Sterben aus, doch dieser gab nicht auf. Er erzählt Tyrion, dass er auf seine Rache wartete und dafür arbeitete. Am Ende bekam er sie. Der Hexenmeister ist nun in seiner Gewalt. Er öffnet eine kleine Kiste, in der ein schmutziger, alter Mann gefesselt und geknebelt liegt, und zeigt diesen Tyrion. Einfluss gedeihe zu Beginn langsam, verbreite sich aber ab einer gewissen Stufe schneller als Unkraut, belehrt er Tyrion. Rache sei etwas, das man besser spät begehe, wenn der Feind nicht mehr damit rechnet, man dürfe dabei seine Ziele aber auch nicht aus den Augen verlieren. Indessen hat Varys eins der Freudenhäuser von Kleinfinger besucht und dort die clevere Hure Ros als seine Spionin engagiert, um ein Auge auf Petyr Baelish zu haben. Diese spielt ihm denn auch Informationen zu, aus denen sich schließen lässt, dass Baelish vorhat, Sansa Stark aus der Stadt zu bringen und so den "Schlüssel zum Norden" (Sansas jüngere Brüder werden totgeglaubt, so wäre sie nach dem Fall von Robb die Erbin von Winterfell) in seine Hände zu bringen. Varys trägt diese Information an Olenna Tyrell weiter, gemeinsam fassen die beiden den Plan, Sansa stattdessen an Loras Tyrell zu verheiraten. Das gelingt insofern, dass Sansa für Loras schwärmt und darum nicht mit Baelish flieht, anschließend greifen jedoch die Lennisters ein und Sansa wird an Tyrion verheiratet. Petyr Baelish enthüllt Varys, dass er von Ros' Spionage erfahren hat und sich daraufhin ihrer entledigte, indem er sie Joffrey für dessen sadistische Spielchen zur Verfügung stellte. Varys entgegnet, er habe nur zum Wohle des Reiches gehandelt. Baelish meint darauf, das Reich sei nichts weiter als der Eiserne Thron, der angeblich aus Tausenden, tatsächlich jedoch nur aus knapp zweihundert Schwertern besteht - eine Lüge, die immer wieder zu erzählen man unter einander abgestimmt hat, bis alle vergessen haben, dass es nicht wahr ist. Varys beharrt, diese Lüge muss erhalten bleiben, ansonsten würde nur Chaos zurückbleiben. Darauf meint Kleinfinger: "Chaos ist eine Leiter." Später ist Varys beim Treffen des Kleinen Rates anwesend, als dieser die Ereignisse der Roten Hochzeit diskutiert. Er sagt nichts dazu, zeigt sich jedoch angewidert von Joffreys hämischer Freude und seiner Idee, Sansa den Kopf ihres Bruders zu präsentieren. Als Joffrey darüber mit Tyrion in Streit gerät und ihn ein kleines Monster nennt, entgegnet Tyrion, er solle vorsichtig sein; Monster seien gefährlich - Varys grinst vor sich hin, er hegt keine ausgeprägte Sympathie für Joffrey. Varys kommt mit Shae ins Gespräch und bittet sie, nach Pentos auszureisen, wofür er ihr einen Beutel Diamanten bietet, um ein neues, wohlhabendes Leben zu beginnen. Er offenbart, dass er sich über ihre ehrliche Liebe zu Tyrion im Klaren ist, weist sie aber darauf hin, dass ihre Präsenz sowohl sie selbst als auch Tyrion in Gefahr bringt. Tyrion sei einer der wenigen Männer, die sowohl fähig als auch willens sind, das Reich zu retten; dabei ist Shae eine Komplikation. Sie lehnt sein Angebot jedoch ab und wirft ihm die Diamanten vor die Füße. Staffel 4 Varys hält sich zunächst aus den wesentlichen Entwicklungen seit der Roten Hochzeit heraus. Als er Tyrion gegenüber bekennt, dass Shae erkannt worden sei und er ihre Beziehung nicht weiter decken könne, gibt Tyrion seinem Vorschlag schließlich nach und schickt Shae fort nach Essos. Im Kleinen Rat berichtet Varys von der zunehmenden Stärke von Daenerys Targaryen. Sie hat Meereen eingenommen, 8.000 Unbefleckte, 2.000 Zweitgeborene, drei Drachen und zwei Ritter als Berater, von denen einer Ser Barristan Selmy ist. Doch anscheinend ist niemand über seine Ausführungen besorgt, obwohl er betont, dass auch Ser Jorah nicht länger seiner Kontrolle untersteht, sondern Daenerys vollkommen ergeben ist. Auch berichtet er, dass Sandor Clegane in den Flusslanden gesehen wurde und er mehrere Soldaten der Lennisters unter Verfluchung von Joffrey getötet hat. Dass sich auch Arya Stark bei ihm befindet, ist dem Rat nicht bekannt. Es bleibt ungeklärt, ob Varys davon Kenntnis besitzt oder nicht. Auf Sandors Ergreifung werden 100 Silberhirsche ausgesetzt. Auf Joffreys Hochzeit verhöhnt dieser seinen Onkel Tyrion; Varys hat als einer der wenigen den Anstand, nicht zu lachen. Dennoch sagt er nach dem Mord an Joffrey nicht für Tyrion aus, er hat sich von Cersei als Zeuge der Anklage verpflichten lassen, wohl, weil er andernfalls um sein eigenes Leben fürchten müsste. Bei Tyrions Verhandlung sagt er gegen ihn aus, erzählt von der angedeuteten Drohung von Tyrion gegen Joffrey im Ratssaal bei der Diskussion der Roten Hochzeit. Tyrion fragt ihn, ob er seine Verdienste um die Schlacht am Schwarzwasser vergessen habe. Varys erwidert bedauernd, dass er niemals etwas vergesse; sein Gesichtsausdruck macht deutlich, dass er in der gegebenen Situation keine Wahl hatte, als sich dem Druck von Cersei und Tywin zu beugen. Auch mit Oberyn Martell kommt Varys ins Gespräch, wobei eine ähnlich freundschaftlich-rivalisierende Stimmung herrscht wie zuvor oft zwischen Varys und Kleinfinger. Oberyn bringt das Gespräch auf Varys' Lebensweg, über den dieser jedoch nicht so viel enthüllt, wie er Tyrion anvertraut hat. Schließlich fragt Oberyn, ob Varys vor seiner Beschneidung eigentlich Jungen oder Mädchen bevorzugt habe, worauf Varys meint, er sei zu jung gewesen, um jemals derartige Bedürfnisse zu entwickeln. Er meint, Begehren zerstöre die Menschen, und wenn man wie er frei von Begehren sei, könne man sich auf andere Ziele konzentrieren. Er wirft einen bedeutungsvollen Blick auf den Thron, führt den Gedanken aber nicht weiter aus. Als Tyrion mit Jaimes Hilfe aus dem Kerker flieht, ist Varys daran entscheidend beteiligt. Er schickte Jaime um die Wachen auszuschalten und Tyrion hinaus zu führen. Nachdem Tyrion Shae und Tywin getötet hat, versteckte Varys Tyrion in einer Kiste und lässt sie auf ein Schiff verladen, was Tyrion nur stoisch zur Kenntnis nimmt. Als die Kiste verladen ist, will Varys eigentlich zurück doch die Glocken der Stadt künden von einem bedeutendem Tod. Scheinbar spontan geht Varys ebenfalls an Bord und nimmt neben der Kiste mit Tyrion Platz. Staffel 5 Varys ist zusammen mit Tyrion in Pentos angekommen und öffnet die Kiste, in der Tyrion aus Königsmund geschmuggelt wurde, im Palast von Illyrio Mopatis, den Varys als alten Freund beschreibt. Obwohl Tyrion zunächst wenig aufnahmefähig ist, erläutert Varys seine Motivation dafür, ihn zu befreien und über die Meerenge zu schmuggeln. Varys will das beste für das Reich und ohne Tyrion wäre sein Ziel schwerer umzusetzen. Er will jemanden auf dem Eisernen Thron sehen, der die nötige Strenge aber auch Güte besitzt, einen charismatischen Anführer, den die Menschen lieben und mit einem starken, alten Familiennamen. Tyrion glaubt nicht, dass so ein Mann zu finden sei, doch Varys hat auch gar nicht von einem Mann gesprochen, denn er will Daenerys Targaryen dazu verhelfen auf den Thron von Westeros zu steigen. An diesem Ziel würde er laut eigener Aussage schon lange arbeiten und er offenbart Tyrion zwei Optionen: Entweder er bleibt in Pentos und sauft ich zu Tode oder er begleitet ihn nach Meereen, um sich Daenerys anzuschließen. Tyrion will sich auf dem Weg zu Daenerys zu Tode saufen Die Kriege, die da kommen (Episode). In Volantis stoßen sie auf eine junge Frau, die eine Rote Priesterin ist. Auf Tyrions Drängen hin suchen sie ein Bordell auf. Dort versucht Tyrion sich seinen Gelüsten hinzugben, wird jedoch in einem unachtsamen Moment von Varys getrennt. Durch seine Vögelchen kann Varys schließlich Tyrion ausfindig machen. Doch als Varys in Meereen eintrifft, ist Daenrys bereits verschwunden und die Stadt im Aufruhr. Erschienen Siehe auch * im Wiki von Eis und Feuer. Varys.jpg Varys & Baelish.jpg|Varys & Baelish en:Varys ru:Варис Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Lords Kategorie:Charaktere der 1. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 2. Staffel Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Status: Am Leben Kategorie:Charaktere der 3. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 4. Staffel Kategorie:Kleiner Rat Kategorie:Charaktere der 5. Staffel